parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aristotrolls (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 13.
Here is part thirteen of The Aristotrolls by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Duchess *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Marie *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Berlioz *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Toulouse *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Frou-Frou *Bridget (from The Swan Princess) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Bluto (from Popeye) as Edgar *Maurice (from Beauty and the Beast) as Georges Hautecourt *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Roquefort *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Napoleon *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Lafayette *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Thomas O'Malley *Toodles Galore and Sylvia (from Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes) as Abigial and Amelia *Danny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Uncle Waldo *and more Transcript *Bridget: Smile, everyone. Say "Cheese!" (the trolls obey) Now go and join your friends. *Maurice: Oh great. Here goes the music. I love that music. *Chorus: Cheeky Holiday, (Hi de hi de ho), Come and dance with us (Hi de hi de ho). The sea and sun, is hot and fun, (Hi de hi de ho), And the lazy days, to sing and laugh, (Hi de hi de ho), You stretch and feel, the sand and sea, (Hi de hi de ho), And the rhythm of the waves is what we hear, (Hi de hi de ho). Hooray, Hooray, its a holi-holiday, All the girls and boys are out to play, (Holi-holiday), Hooray, Hooray, its a Cheeky holiday, When the sun goes down, its party time, (Holi-holiday), Its a Cheeky Holiday! Every day and night, all year round, (Hi de hi de ho), Its a Cheeky world, a funny world, (Hi de hi de ho), No need to find, another place, (Hi de hi de ho), 'cause it's summer time, and we feel great, (Hi de hi de ho). Hooray, hooray, we are off on holiday, Where the girls and boys, are out to play, (Holi-holiday), Hooray, hooray, its a Cheeky holiday, When the sun goes down, its party time, (Holi-holiday), It's a Cheeky Holiday! Shake your bums, left and right, Ooo, ah ha, dance all night, Girls and boys, don't be shy, Its a Cheeky party time (repeat) Happy times, dancing all night long, Shake your bums to left and right, This holiday is gone. 1, 2, 3, 4! Hooray, Hooray, its a holi-holiday, All the girls and boys are out to play, (Holi-holiday), Hooray, Hooray, its a Cheeky holiday, When the sun goes down, its party time, (Holi-holiday), Its a Cheeky Holiday! Hooray, hooray, we are off on holiday, Where the girls and boys, are out to play, (Holi-holiday), Hooray, hooray, its a Cheeky holiday, When the sun goes down, its party time, (Holi-holiday), It's a Cheeky Holiday! *Fievel Mousekewitz: Hey, Tony. It's the end. *Tony Toponi: So, it is. It's the end. That's all folks! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof